Sing Me A Love Song
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Co-written with Hatter.ate.your.brains. He was the Shaman of Sexy - the icon of perfection. She was the new ECW Diva and a dedicated musician. They were very opposite. But one thing brought them together - the sound of music. John MorrisonxOC
1. Getting Ready

**Sing Me A Love Song**

**by: Madame Morrison**

**Disclaimer: I own Eiris "Nana" Hales. Giselle Coupre belongs to wandathetiger.**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Fan-Fiction Post: Chapter Story**

**Pairings: John Morrison/OC, Miz/OC, etc.**

**Summary: He was the Shaman of Sexy - the icon of perfection. She was the ECW Diva and also a dedicated musician. They were very opposite, but one thing managed to bring them together - the sound of music.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Getting Ready**

"Frenchie! Give me back my lipstick!"

I fell to the floor trying to catch Giselle, who had ran off with my favorite tube of CherryBang lipstick. She stole it out of my suitcase while I stepped out of the room and now she won't give it back!

"Eiris, can you wait like tew secunds? Jeeze!" she laughed. Her thick, French accent was so clear as daylight. She stepped over me and walked over to the mirror.  
"It's not like it's going to keel you."

"No, I cannot wait two seh-cunds." I mimicked her, getting back up. "And yes it will kill me, that's the only tube of red lipstick I have left!"

"You can always get more, silly." she said, like it was nothing. "Plus, I need a leetle bit to impress the guys were going to bee werhking wit on ECW."

I then acted as if I didn't care. An idea popped into my head as I spotted Giselle's favorite white and pink mini skirt on the bed. "Fine then, I guess I'll just wear your favorite mini skirt."

I ran over and grabbed it because I managed to get her attention now.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I need that toneght for ze debut." Giselle said, running over to me, trying to get it from me. I hid it behind my back until she gave me back my lipstick.

I held out my free hand. "Cherry Bang."

She scoffed, giving it back. "Ugh, fine."

I gave her back her skirt, smiling widely and proudly. "Thank you!"

I put my Cherry Bang back into my suitcase and tossed her some lipgloss. "Here. Trust me when I saw this, that'll look _much _better."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, try it."

A knock rattled on our door.

"I'll get it!" Giselle volunteered, going over to the door. She opened it up and was greeted by the Straight-Edge Superstar.

"Hey, Giselle." Punk said to her.

"'Ello Punk. What are you going hehre?" Giselle responded.

"Just seeing if you guys are ready yet." he said. "Show starts in an hour."

We met Punk as soon as Giselle and I got the news that we were going to be working on ECW. After being picked out of FCW and signing our contracts, Vince introduced us to Punk and we became good friends.

Now tonight was our debut. The both of us were pretty excited for it. We already had created a name for our stable too; The Hardcore Bombshells. Kinda corny, but eh.

"Yeah we're ready, just give us a second, we gotta put on some extra stuff and then we'll be out." I informed him.

"Alright, I'll be out in the lobby." he said. "Later."


	2. The Hardcore Bombshells

**Chapter Two: The Hardcore Bombshells**

**-Morrison's POV-**

"I am the Shaman of Sexy, the Tuesday Night Delight, the Guru Of Greatness - John Morrison!" I practiced with my sunglasses on, looking into the mirror. I usually did this every night before the show to make sure I could stay good and fit into character.

"What _are _you doing, you idiot?" Mike laughed at me in the background. We were in our locker room.

I turned around and took my sunglasses off. "Just practicing being in character. What? It helps with promos."

"If you say so." he still laughed. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

We walked out into the hall, heading toward the curtains. We were the first to start off the show, going against Punk and Kane.

"Hey man, did you hear about the new girls that were gettin'?" Mike asked me.

"No, who are they?" I replied, interested. Well, this should be good.

"I have no idea, but Punk's been helping them out." he said. "ECW's getting two new Divas, hah, I'm excited."

He was smirking. So I gave him the look.

"Easy, killer. Put it back in your pants." I laughed.

* * *

**-Eiris' POV-**

I kept on watching and watching as the scenery of the city rolled on by. I spaced out in my thoughts as I kept my eyes out the window. Punk was driving all of us to the arena and every inch of the way, I was growing more and more excited.

"So, did you girls pick out entrance songs and what not, yet?" Punk started up a conversation.

"Yep, mine's _Poison _by: Alice Cooper." I answered him. And Giselle, being the little hip-hop/pop wonder that she is picked out-'_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like; la la-la la la.'_"

"Hey!" Giselle pouted in a kidding fashion, from me picking on her, jokingly.

"Are you serious?" Punk started to laugh, looking at Giselle through the rear-view mirror. "I haven't heard that song in years. Did you really pick Milkshakes?"

"As a heart attack." I laughed too.

Frenchie cheesed a smile from the back seat. "What? There's nuthing wrong weeth a little milkshakes, es there? Ahahahaha."

"Nah, we're just teasing ya, Giselle. It's fine." Punk replied, chuckling. "You know who you remind me of, thoguh?"

She flipped her hair, pretending to be conceited. "A bee-yuteeful French god-dess? Hahaha, just keeding, Punk. Go on ahead, who?"

"Hah, nice! Very close! But, you remind me of Maryse and Jillian Hall fused into like, one person."

Giselle put her pointer finger on her bottom lip, in a thinking state. "Hmm..."

"You know, being French and you're into hip-hop music?" I made it a little more clear for her.

She nodded, understanding now. "Ah! Yes, yes. I see now!"

"Yeah, so, how stoked are you guys for this?" Punk smiled.

"Ohhhhh, my gosh!" I exclaimed. "I am BEYOND, outta my mind, stoked."

"Me too, I am SO excited!" Giselle agreed. She giggled, clapping her hands.

"You guys are defintely gonna be great, I can feel it." he replied. "The crowd's gonna love ya."

"I'm hoping." I replied, sighing quietly. Being excited, I was nervous on the side. "We're starting off as faces, but who knows? We could be turned into heels, and then what? Will the crowd hate us? I'm always afraid of that."

"There's a fine line between heat-like hate and disrespect-like hate, Eiris." Punk explained. "Heat-like hate is the type of hate where the crowd hates you just because you're the heel, but they respect you because of how much effort you put into the ring. Disrespect-like hate is when the crowd hates you because you disrespect _them _in an uncalled for way, or by the _lack _of effort you put inside the ring. Like for example, John Cena? He's a face, and he's a decent guy in real life. But his arragonce always gets in the way and he doesn't put anything in the ring anymore. Or Dave Bautista? He's just like Cena, only he has one of the most shittest attitudes I have ever seen. Or even Barbie Blank. She doesn't do anything in the ring at all, and her attitude is crappy, too."

"But doesn't shee get cheers, like all ze time?" Giselle mentioned.

"Yes, but does she get respect? No." Punk said. "The male fans only cheer because she's eyecandy. For the female fans, they absolutely do not like her."

I stuck out my tounge in disgust. "Blegh, I hate Kelly-Kelly. She looks like the classic, stereotypical blonde. Sorry, but, I don't have respect what-so-ever for anyone who comes into the wrestling business for just exposure. It pisses me off."

"You're not alone." he said. "But just ignore her, alright? Focus on what _really _matters right now."

"You're right, okay, I'm ready." I said, exhaling, once.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Chill. No matter what happens, it won't be the end of the world."

* * *

We took Punk's advice to heart. Giselle and I began putting all of our attention into making our debut, golden.

The two of us were ready. All we had to do now was wait.

We peaked through the curtains, looking out toward the ring. Our moment was coming now.

Moving past us, Jillian stepped in front of us. "Hey girls, 'scuse me, please."

"Yeah, no prob." I said, moving to the side.

**Her entrance music came on. The crowd started booig her as she came out.**

**"Arriving to the ring, representing RAW, please welcome, Jillian Hall!"**

**"What's Jillian doing out here on ECW, Tazz?" Joey asked.**

**"No idea man, but let's just pray she doesn't start singing! Hah!" Tazz chuckled.**

**She walked up, upon the metal staircase and picked up the microphone that was on top of it. She entered inside of the ring and waited as the booing and the music died down.**

**"Hello all of you ECW fans!" Jillian greeted them.**

**"Oh, geeze." Joey laughed at just the sound of Jillian's voice.**

**"Tonight, I have a special preformance for you." the little blonde revealed. "Since I have never been on ECW before, I am going to SING FOR YOU!"**

**The crowd booed and freaked out.**

**"SHE IS SOO LUUUUCKY. BUT WHYYY DOES SHE CRYYYYYYY!" Jillian began to butcher the song of 'Lucky' of Britney Spears, of course. "IF THERE IS NOOOOTHING, MISSIN' IN HER-"**

"We're on, girl." I told Giselle as we stepped out. Her music came on.

_'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like 'It's better than yours...'_

**The crowd was confused. Who were these new girls?**

**Giselle walked out, proud and cocky. She walked down the ramp just like the same super chick-esque way that Jillian did. **

**She took a mic from one of the crew members and started to speak as the music died down.**

**"Oh Jillian, oh deer, you butcheher the prefehction of that is Britney Speers." she began. "Please, just stop."**

**"Annnnd, you are?" Jillian questioned her.**

**"I am Giselle Coupre, pop singer ehxtrodinaire." she said. "And zees is my sister, Nana Coupre."**

**I don't know why, but I figure Nana would catch more of an eye out toward the fans. So that's why I picked that name.**

**"I've been wahtching you, and your preformance ees louzy." Giselle continued. "It's time someone stepped up and show you what a reel singeer ees."**

**"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't speak French, so uh, yeah." Jillian said, confidently. "Continuing on, anyway-"**

**"SHE SAID!" I took the mic from Giselle, interrupting Jillian and acting like I was pissed. "SHE'S HERE TO SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL DIVA IS!"**

**"WHOA! Calm down there, killer. Hah." Jillian, sniggered.**

**We stepped into the ring.**

**"Go ahead, pick zees first song." Giselle allowed her.**

**"Fine, as you wish." the blonde said. "SHORTY GET LOW, LOW, LOWWWWW!"**

**"OKAY ENOUGH!" I cut her off. I tapped Giselle on the arm. "Get her, sister."**

**"Right." Giselle nodded. "YOU MEKE ME WANNA LALA ON ZE KETCHEN AND ON THE FLOOR-"**

**That's when both Jillian and Giselle tried to sing. I pretended to be in pain as I heard them both.**

**"Stop!" I haulted them. Jillian looked at me. "I know how to settle this, and it'll be next week. In a sing off, with ME in my sister's place instead of you."**

**"Perfect. You're on." she declared.**


	3. Songs And Breakups

Chapter Three: Songs And Breakups

I strummed the strings of my guitar trying to find the right sound that I liked. The next couple of weeks, I was working on a couple songs in my spare time; like before shows when I got dressed in my ring attire; waiting until I had to get out there or when I didn't feel like going to catering. I figured since I had some extra time on my hands where I wasn't really doing anything, I'd work on my music. Right now, music was just one of my hobbies ever since I became a Diva. But I was hoping to do something in the future with it.

At the moment, I was practicing a song on my acoustic while I waited for Frenchie to get back. She and Jillian were in makeup getting themselves ready for tonight. I, myself, did my own makeup and was already dressed for when I had to get into the ring. Punk was talking with his tagteam partners Kofi and Ricky Ortiz, getting ready for their own fight in a six-man tag-team match. I already had everything done, so here I was just practicing my music. But later tonight, Punk promised to take us girls, Jillian (I had become good friends with her too, even if she was our current rival), Giselle and I to a club when we were done wrestling. Giselle out of all people was really excited to go because she _loved _clubs and _loved _to dance.

As I sat on the bench in our locker room, I was peaceful, calm, and collected and focused until I heard a loud "No!", and had then I broke out of my concentration -- along with almost breaking one of my strings -- I made a face of concern, and blinked confused. What the hell was that? Obviously somebody was pretty pissed. Out of curiosity, I wanted to find out who it was and what happened. So I put my guitar down and walked out of my locker room to see who was making all the noise. I peeked around the corner and saw John Morrison a few feet away on his cell phone, arguing bitterly with someone.

"No, hell no, I will not calm down! I am so sick of your bullshit!" he yelled at the person on the other line. I practically could just see the venom dripping from each word. "You're not pulling this crap again, I'm fucking done. Yeah, it's over. Good-bye Maryse."

John snapped his cell shut, then rubbed his forehead in stress. He ran his fingers through his feathered brown hair. He sighed heavily. I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. He must have been really heart-broken.

He almost walked away, but then I got the courage to speak up. I was hoping I could help him out in some way.

"Hey, John!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, locking eyes with me. Tension and irritableness still was imprinted in his face. I didn't blame him. I knew it wasn't personally shot toward me; so I just put it aside. He didn't respond; so I just came out with it.

"Is everything okay? I, uhh, heard you on the phone with someone." I told him.

"Don't worry about it..."

"You sure, maybe it's something I could help you with?" I offered. I was slightly afraid that I was going to get my head bitten off.

"I just--" he started, but then couldn't get it out correctly in explanation. "It was just a breakup. No big deal."

"Oh, I um, I'm really sorry." I apologized. I knew that's what it was. I wanted to ask what happened, but I didn't want to make things worse. Instead, I asked, "Hey, a few friends and I are going out later to a club. You wanna come?"

"I'm okay." he declined. He smiled thankfully, but also tried convincing me that it was alright. "I just, need to be alone. Thanks though."

"Oh," I said, simply. "Well...if there's anything that I can do, just let me know, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, before walking off.


End file.
